


Why go to School when you can take care of your sick boyfriend instead?

by Mxtanoia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is the best boyfriend alright, Fluff and Mush, He just is, I'm sorry if it's ooc in any way, Lots of it, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: Evan Hansen vowed himself to never miss school, now the inevitable happens. Luckily he doesn't have to pass these seven days at home on his own ...





	Why go to School when you can take care of your sick boyfriend instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yay, first work in the DEH-tag, already an incredibly shipp-y piece, but I don't care.  
> This pairing has somehow already caught my heart and I'm only about a month in the fandom? Not that I mind, though!
> 
> This is inspired/based on headcanons I had with @cwnorth , I really didn't want to pass up that opportunity so I decided to build them into a oneshot! (Some more I had while writing are at the end in the A/N)  
> Without further ado! Enjoy! <3  
> \- Freddie

Monday mornings already suck to begin with, that's common knowledge.

Monday mornings suck _even more_ when Evan Hansen's face isn't the first one Connor is greeted with at school.

At first he blames it on Evan oversleeping his alarm as he always sets it to way too low volume. Connor knows, he's spent nights over at Evan's place before.

 

When first period begins, Connor is already incredibly impatient. Showing up late is not like Evan Hansen, Evan's always on time.

The tall boy almost shifts uncomfortably around in his seat by now.

Evan would have messaged him this morning telling him if something was wrong, right?

„Hey, you“, Connor is snapped out of his thoughts. He only casts a vague glance to the source of the voice and surprise, surprise, it's no other than Jared Kleinmann.

„No need to get all arrogant and give me that shoulder-look, Murphy“, he speaks, feigning offense, „I just wanted to tell you that Evan's definitely _not_ going to come to school this week, poor guy's at home sitting with a cold.“

 

_Oh._

That seems like a reason for him not to be at school by now. The only question Connor is asking himself though, is why Evan didn't tell him. He gives Jared an acknowledging hum and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie.

Was he going to stay at school today? Most likely not, it's a bummer without Evan around.

Was he going to go to school for the remaining week? To hell with that. He decided on something way better.

 

_babe, coming over right now_

_if someone knocks at the door or rings the doorbell, it's me_

_next time tell me you're sick, i was worried.  
_

 

That's right, screw school, he had better things to do.

 

He was going to go over to Evan's place.

 

 

When he arrives, Evan is already standing in the doorway, clutching his phone by his side. Connor is able to make out from afar that Evan looks horrible. His skin is unsually pale, the bags under his eyes are unhealthily noticeable, his nose is already alarmingly red and his body-language just screams ''I'm totally knocked out''. There was no way he would have attended school today.

„Connor“, Evan greets him in an awfully nasal and weak voice, „You, uh, you should be at school. Don't skip because of me, you need to catch up on all the stuff you're missing out on.“

The blond boy averts his gaze a little, most likely because he feels guilty for making Connor miss school unexcused.

The brunet just walks up to the smaller boy and takes off his shoes at the doorstep to the apartment.

„I know I should, Evan“, he reminds him and turns his full attention to the blonde boy infront of him, „But, I don't _want_ to sit at school while my boyfriend is alone at home and I don't _care_ about me missing out on school work.“

„You know I really don't want to be the reason for you getting detention ag-“, he meekly protests but is cut off as Connor sighs, shakes his head and cups Evans cheek with one hand, softly runs his thumb over Evan's cheek and moves it up to his forehead. The brunet was about to say something against Evan worrying about unnecessary things again until -

„ _Holy shit,_ you're boiling.“

 

 

Just about ten minutes later, the blond boy is seated on the Hansen's couch in the living room. He's already surrounded by an unreal amount of pillows and blankets as Connor reappears in the doorway from the living room to the corridor. „Did you already take your meds?“

„Uh, yeah, yes I did, right before my mom left“, Evan confirms, watches Connor come closer and finally has him sit down next to him on the armrest of the couch. "Okay good."

The brunet sets down a bottle of water on the couch table. „While you need to be resting, you need to stay hydrated as well“, he explains and casts a look at Evan.

„Connor, you don't drink enough throughout the day either and you're not even ill“, Evan protests and reaches for a tissue to blow his nose with. "I'm okay, I'm not that thirsty." He stops, paying full attention to what Connor is going to counter with.

 

„Your point? You know I don't care that much about my body“, he begins and Evan's face sligthly scrunches up as he takes a tissue from the box. „I care a lot about yours though“, the brunet ends his statement with a wink.

Evan swears his face has gotten at least a few degrees hotter and redder from that comment.

He doesn't reply to that, quietly reaches for the water bottle and takes a big gulp from it, making Connor hum satisfiedly.

„God, Connor“, he mutters after a while underneath his breath and leans back into his fortress of pillows and blankets. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Connor taking off his hoodie and tossing it over the backrest of the couch.

„May I?“, he asks and already slides down from the arm rest, ready to take his rightful place next to Evan.

„Sure“, Evan says reluctantly, „But I'm not sure if it's a good idea to be doing that, though? You're going to get ill too.“

„Another thing I don't care about.“

 

Evan definitely doesn't argue with Connor and lets the brunet take his rightful place on the couch.

After making a few adjustments, both boys make the pillow-blanket fort theirs and have their arms wrapped around each other.

„We should watch some Netflix“, Evan suggests, turning his head slightly to Connor who's running his fingers mindlessly through Evan's hair. The brunet hums in approval. „Why not?"

„Thanks, you know, there's this documentary that came out a bit ago on Netflix and I've been wanting to watch it all the time“, Evan explains and hears Connor mutter something along the lines of "Whatever you want, babe".

The blond boy turns to the brunet. „Hold up, there's a problem“, he begins, „The remote's across the room in the shelf underneath the TV. It's kinda hard to reach unless you want to get up.“

Connor's gaze goes to the supposed location of the remote.

Indeed, it lays there, away in a _mockingly_ far distance. Connor just grumbles.

„Then that's cancelled for now. You should be sleeping anyway, remember, sleep is the best remedy.“

Evan knows that Connor is right. Even if he wanted to watch some TV, his eyes are way too sensitive at the moment and hurt whenever he kept his eyes too long on any monitor.

So, yep, he could see why Connor was right.

 

A few hours later, around midday, Evan is the first one to wake up. Connor is still calmly sleeping next to him, the calm breathing and soft snoring gives it away.

Evan muses that the brunet must have been awake all night yesterday. It frequently happens that Connor stays up until unbelievable times on school nights because he gets too caught up in a book he's been reading.

As if on cue, he feels the boy next to him stirr and Evan is met with tired blue eyes.

„Hey“, he breathes and he's pulled closer wordlessly by Connor.

„Connor, you'll get infected and then you'll end up with a cold too.“

„Again, Do. Not. Care“, he mumbles into Evan's shoulder, then raises his head a little and looks at the blond boy, „Are you hungry? I feel like eating something.“

„Not really, actually“, Evan shakes his head and sighs, „I should though, right? Mom told me that there's some leftover soup in the freezer.“

„Then soup it is for lunch.“

 

After unwillingly getting up from the couch and insisting that Evan stays put, Connor goes to the kitchen, retrieves the container of frozen potato soup, gathers a pot and begins to prepare their food.

It doesn't take too long and after a short time, Connor re-enters the living room with a tablet with two bowls of potato soup on it.

The brunet sets it down on the couch table and takes the tv remote from the small space below the TV.

„Now, we can watch that documentary if you'd like“, he informs his boyfriend and gets down on the couch next to Evan who sat himself up while Connor was away.

The blond boy nods, he definitely feels okay enough to watch some TV right now.

„You're the best, Connor“, he states with a soft smile and takes the other's hand.

A kiss is placed to Evan's forehead. „Don't mention it.“

 

Seems like spending time at home while being sick just got a lot more durable.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Connor has an iPhone, most likely an iPhone S6, Evan on the other hand strikes me as the guy to have an android phone, though. (I plead to a Samsung Galaxy S6)  
> \- Evan's alarm is is one of those default/preinstalled tunes, most likely Morning Flower or First Light and he definitely doesn't set it to a too high volume.  
> \- I think Heidi actually gave Connor a spare key after he and Evan dated for a while (not related to the story, but I somehow had that on my mind?)  
> 


End file.
